borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reaver's Edge
Varieties Shield bypass (and zoom capability) I have been trying to get this to bypass shields, but I haven't in many shots. If a shield was bypassed, that means the shield would remain intact, and only their health would go down, right? -Zaybertamer 02:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I've had no luck with it either, nor with any other item listed as "bypassing shields" for that matter. -- Eno Khaon 02:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there a way to find out the exact chance we have of bypassing shields? Because i've never had this happen either, and this is my main and only sniper rifle. --LysanderLSD 17:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Zaybertamer is right on the supposed effect of a shield bypass gun. Any gun capable of ignoring shields would act like Mord's Trespass skill and would clearly show. Given how you guys all agree that you've not seen the effect, we might as well drop the "bypass shields" definition.--Mensahero 04:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::EDIT: According to Special Weapon Effects, this has max zoom. Maybe someone can compare its zoom with that of a Atlas Cyclops...--Mensahero 04:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Reaver's Edge has much less zoom than the Cyclops, but slightly more than my 2.7x snipers; I'm inclined to think that it's 3.2x --Nagamarky 04:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd agree if zooms were exponential. I doubt they are, however, and it seems to me that my 2.4x zoom is about 3/5 the zoom of a Reaver, which makes it 5.0. I also don't agree with the Cyclops zoom of 5.2, it seems closer to 10.0 to me. Yeti Yeti 23:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Each weapon type has its own base zoom - which is why a 3.0x Weapon Zoom shotgun doesn't have nearly as much zoom as a 2.7x Weapon Zoom sniper rifle. The Cyclops' total zoom might be something like 10.0x zoom, but the scope itself, the unique part, gives 5.2x Weapon Zoom. In short, zooms are exponential - it's very likely that Reaver's Edge has 3.2x Weapon Zoom. -- 00:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Dealing with just snipes though, if I put a point on the screen at the outside edge of the scope on reaver's edge, it puts it about 3 5ths of the way to the edge of the scope on a 2.4 volcano. I dunno if that affects your thinking, but shotguns don't come into play at all. Yeti Yeti 05:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Statistics I have a purple version of this weapon. It has a damage rating of 345, fire rate of 2.1 and a +14% Recoil Reduction. Otherwise it's the same as the image. --BronzDragon 17:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Are you playing on PC? Because if you still have it, a screenshot would be nice =) Just right click the weapon in your inventory and press save screenshot. The screenshots are saved as a bitmap in "My documents\my games\borderlands\willowgame\screenshots." If you could save it as a PNG before you upload it that would be great. A transparent & cropped would be best, but I can do this if you don't know how; uploading as a png would make it so that I could just upload a new version of it instead of a brand new image. ::Sorry, I've played it on 360. I could get a tripod and camera but really, that's no good.-- 19:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::No worries, other pics will pop up, that's for sure =) I'll take the - recoil reduction out, since you have a + on yours. --Zaybertamer 19:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Increased accuracy? Drive-by post, I know, but I only occasionally peek onto the wiki. But as far as I can tell, in addition to the massive zoom, I think the gun is more accurate than its stats indicate when zoomed in. How would you test that, though? 09:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Probably find another rifle with very similar accuracy rating and compare their shot deviation rings when scoped. Will compare my snipers tomorrow and see if I can get anything useful. Nagamarky 17:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, so I ended up procrastinating and doing it today, but whatever. Anyway, it has a 0.1-accuracy difference with my Invader, but the shot deviation ring is twice as large. I'm not sure what that means, or if it comes with the flavor text. Will do some part-by-part testing, eventually. --Nagamarky 04:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I think I was mistaken, since I experimented with other guns with similar accuracy ratings. I think it was just the sheer power of the scope that made it seem more accurate than it is, since if you get a really high accuracy one, it actually has a scope powerful enough for you to take advantage of it, unlike all these 98 accuracy 1.0x scopes I been getting. :P 21:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you want to test the accuracy then find a piece of a texture like a small defect in a piece of wood or some bit of the vending machines, get a long way off from it, and compare the size of the ring in relation to the object. That will tell you if the zoom has a higher accuracy than normal. --Epic Wizard 03:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I tested and there doesn't seem to be any difference in the size of the targeting circle compared to a gun that's .1 off. --Epic Wizard 04:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::it might have a bigger deviation ring when zoomed in compared with another sniper with similar accuracy because it has zoomed in further that the other random sniper, but compare the amount of area covered by the deviance circle on both and you might find they cover the same area but one zooms much closer to the area and the circle is bigger. but this is just a thought though, havent tryed it, tomorrow i will have a look Roboticsuperman 23:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) First playthrough? I got a screenshot of Reaver's Edge on the first playthrough, if anyone wants to have a look~ Ended up only using it for a bit. Magazine size was nice, but I just couldn't take the recoil. :( http://img704.imageshack.us/img704/4619/itemcard00004.png Jennkei 03:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I just got an corrosive one, it's pretty awesome.mine has a good bit of recoil to, but it's manegable. Jabberwock xeno 17:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) More Impact? I've noticed that the chance of blowing up a head/arm/torso/etc with this gun seems to be almost 100% when zoomed in. I wonder if it has more impact than a normal sniper. Seattlebrian 17:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : That's just the damage you're dealing. Once you're done the second playthrough, go back and try hitting one of the psychoes from the first. Their whole body will explode, it's rather amusing. :: Yeah, i think the most fun i had on BL so far is getting Sledge's Shotgun (im level 25, and that's the best weapon in the game so far for me:D), going back to skag gully, and killing 9Toes before he could even say "wrong dog". :: Backtracking is fun. Blue Varient 160 Damage, 94.3 accuracy, 1.2 fire rate with 13% recoil reduction and 3x corrosive.Doesn't seem anywhere near as good as most peoples. Fire Rate On my first playthrough with my first charachter I found a Reaver's Edge with a fire rate of 4.6 (I think) that fires fully automatic. I used this gun for the rest of the first playthrough and into the second. When I showed my brother he said he got a shitty one from him, so I've subsequently farmed him a couple dozen times and beat him with several other charachters to no avail. I've gotten blue variaties and purples with all kinds of elemental effects but none with the fire rate of the first one and none that are fully auto. Has anyone else found this variety? remainsnameless 20:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I believe you are mistaken about it being a Reavers Edge. The gun you are talking about is a Dahl Penatrater. It is the only sniper that shoots with full auto that i am aware of.Veggienater 16:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Edit: though now that i think about it they are both made by Dahl so i guess its possible the Reavers Edge could spawn with the Penatraters barrel that gives the rapid fire. : But it cannot. Alas, it can. 16:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : I didnt think so, but i just threw it out there for someone to confirm or deny.Veggienater 16:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) It's deffinatly not a penatrater, I have a couple of these as well as a couple of hyperion invaders and it's faster than both (though the penatraters I have are sucky blue ones). It's also deffinatly legit as I got it before the modding eliminator patch, and I got it playing solo. I have all DLC and all patches and it doesn't get deleted when I play online. I'll try to post a screen shot. remainsnameless 20:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The Penatrater can have a fire rate over 5. The Invader is burst fire, not auto.Veggienater 20:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Here it is. I hope I didn't break protocol, I'm new to posting on this wiki. remainsnameless 20:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Im not an expert on how all the parts work. I can recreate this gun exactly in gear calc other than the 180% crit, but it says its not legit because the Penatrater title has priority over the Reavers Edge title. Other than that, i cant say by looking at the pic. also, please sign posts with 4 ~ or use the signature button, thanks.Veggienater 20:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) It either has barrel 1 which would not give it that high of an f.r. or it has the Penatraters barrel 1 which means either way, it is probably not legit im sorry to say. Veggienater 20:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :reaver's edge can spawn with a penny barrel. the legit spawn name is Penetrator (no prefix). it is well worth farming reaver for especially if you can get a corrosive penny (or incendiary if hunting non-armoured enemies). ammo regen makes this an amusing weapon for long range full auto sniping. 20:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeh, but he /she is saying that it has the Reavers Edge title. Is that possible?--Veggienater 21:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I looked at it in willowtree, it does have the penatrater barrel, but was dropped by reaver in playthrough 1 playing solo so it's legit. You can imagine my disappointment when I was expecting to find another albeit higher level edge in playthrough 2 and got a crappy normal one. I found this one about a year ago or more, maybe it was a glitch that's since been patched. Also I don't know why my user name doesn't show up as a link but I've been using the sig button. remainsnameless 21:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Again im not an expert. ive been going off info from the wiki and gear calc. If it is that old then, that might be the case.--Veggienater 21:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I found page on this wiki discussing "hybrid weapons" http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Weapon_Hybrids and the reaver's edge/penetrater is on the confirmed list, but everyone mentions it having reaver's sight with the fully auto AND recoil reduction of the penatrater. But the gun doesn't seem to have the recoil reduction while in use, it jumps around allot and is pretty hard to control. --remainsnameless 21:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I guess that settles that . Funny thing is i looked at that page quickly and missed the Reavers Edge Penny. Always good to learn someting new. As for you sig. problem, you may want to talk to a sysop like Dr F. to help you fix that.--Veggienater 21:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) A little late to the discussion. Today I killed Reaver (PT1) on my second Hunter toon and my Reaver's Edge is full-auto. I assume that this means that it has the Penetrator barrel. Villagereaver 04:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, after 7 levels, even a "perfect" gun is nothing more than bank-fodder. :( Villagereaver 20:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Screenshot: : Yes you found an extremely rare Reaver's Edge Penetrator. It has the best body, mag, stock, and even comes with an accessory. Good job! :-) Logisim 05:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reaver's Edge, accuracy issues whenever I've found a reaver's edge it was bloody awful. is normaly so innacurate? also, when i've played my files, Reaver doesnt respawn. does he respawn in Playthrough 2.5? should he respawn in playthroughs 1 and 2? He does respawn in 2.5, and unfortunately reaver's edges are just terrible weapons. Inferior in every way to a Penetrator-- 04:59, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : While Reaver's Edge is pretty inaccurate, and IMO the scope is way too much zoom for a Penetrator, it does give you higher tech level and 2 more rounds in the magazine (make it 10 and 12 for mag2 and mag5, respectively). It's much easier to find a x3 elemental Reaver's Edge Penetrator than finding a plain x3 elemental Penetrator. Logisim 05:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Possible Name Origin *It's title may refer to the character Reaver from the Fable series of video games. In those games, Reaver is the most accurate shooter in the world. :It just belongs to the Borderlands character, Reaver. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Zoom distance "...second only to the Cyclops in its magnification..." Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't The Sentinel have 3.9x? 04:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : Sentinel? Must be one of those 3PDLC weapons. The wiki only list weapons that can be obtained in the offical game and DLC. Any 3PDLC or Mods do not count as far as article pages go. 05:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : The Sentinel has less FOV magnification than Reaver's Edge. The "x" zoom notation is always relative to the base magnification of a particular weapon class, and combat rifles have a much lower base magnification than sniper rifles. Dämmerung 05:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah, that Sentinal. Yeah, Combat rifle versus Sniper rifle. What Deam said ! -- 13:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Elemental effect ...Pretty sure it tops out at x3 with a tech pool of 14, per GearCalc & other sources (so it doesn't come in x4). Changing text to match. Redwinggreen7 (talk) 07:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC)